


He Could Be a Part-Time Model

by Akanamidako



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanamidako/pseuds/Akanamidako
Summary: Based on a picture by MalarkeyShenanigans on Tumblr where Vegeta gets drunk and half-compliments Piccolo. I heard the "Most Beautiful Girl in the Room" by Flight of Concords later that day and this happened. :PMy OTP def needs more art, so we'll pretend I know how to draw.





	He Could Be a Part-Time Model




End file.
